Albedo: Shadows Die Twice (CANCELLED)
by stevebill453
Summary: With the One-Armed Wolf's duty fulfilled, she was ready to transcend into the beyond. However, it looks like fate has decided that the Shinobi's journey was not yet over as she suddenly finds herself in foreign lands. On that journey, she will meet familiar faces, but she will also face against great foes... AU Albedo!
1. Before you read

Hello all! This is something that will be a full crossover story which involves an alternate version of Albedo who is the One-Armed Wolf being in the canon universe of Overlord, or the New World. This is something I've been thinking about on doing, and I've decided that I will. Don't worry! I will not stop updating Overlord Shinobi Executions. I am still working on that one shot collection and coming up with as many scenarios as I can for the Shinobi Executions of c_ertain _individuals. This will be a crossover story that I will be working on as I had an idea like, "What if there was someone who looked like Albedo but with very noticeable differences?" Yeah I mentioned that before in my one shot collection, but I decided to mention it here again.

* * *

Now here is the character list that replaces the Sekiro character with the Ovelord charaters:

Wolf: Albedo

Suzuki Satoru: Kuro

Demiurge: Genichiro

Narberal: Emma

Aureole: Hanbei the Undying

Warrior Takemikazuchi: Isshin Ashina

This list is important as AU Albedo will be recognizing these characters who she is familiar with from _her _world.

* * *

Another thing to remember:

-This is set after the Purification Ending.

-She will have the Healing Gourd

-She will have the Mortal Blade

-She will be immortal, but her resurrection will have no consequence. (I decided to make some changes as I don't want to have to go through all the pain to make an arc for AU Albedo to find a Dragonrot cure. I will also not be explaining how she is still immortal after immortality was apparently severed.)

-She will be able to use abilities from other games, but only if I find they are fitting enough for her (Like fitting enough for the actual Wolf to use. So technically this is a Sekiro x X-over x Overlord crossover so yeah...)

-If there are those who express dislike for this fic and are dying for an update to the one shot collection, well... You're just gonna have to suck it up and be patient with me.

-If you ask me why I won't do a crossover with the actual Wolf ending up in the New World, well I'm more interested with doing this.

-AU Albedo's name will be exactly the same as the original in the canon universe.

* * *

This will be AU Albedo's appearance:

-She will have short hair instead of a ponytail hairstyle. If you want to see my portrayal of her having short hair, search up Sumi Elias on Google Images. Of course part of her hair will be white as a sign of being immortal.

-Of course she will have the actual Wolf's attire so there's no need to describe her clothing.

-Her figure will be just as divine as the actual Albedo's but a few differences, such a being a slightly shorter than the original, her breast size is decently big, but not as big that it will be obvious, like for obvious reasons? This isn't a goddamn ecchi fic or something. Of course her figure will be concealed as the armor she wears hides it from plain sight.

-She will be half human, half demon...

* * *

So yeah... I better wish myself a lot of luck because I feel that this will be tough as shit for me to write... So stay tuned!


	2. A Shinobi's Reawakening

**A/N: Before this starts, to those who are wondering, I will be using script like dialogue as I am more used to it than novel style dialogue.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I will do my best to write this decently well.**

**Of course I will have AU Albedo go by Wolf, like always with the actual Wolf instead of their actual name...**

* * *

Darkness was all she could see. Pure nothingness. The shinobi had expected so many things for her fate, such as ending up in the afterlife, or perhaps being wrapped around in agonizing flames while she was still seeing darkness, considering the many lives she has taken, but what was unexpected to happen is for her to find herself in the middle of a forest, late at night. It took her a moment until she realized that she was still alive as her eyes widened...

Wolf: _'Have I... Failed?'_

Such a thought made her grit her teeth to the point that they could shatter. She wondered how she was still alive, especially when she brought her own end with the one tool that could shatter one's immortality. She had given the Dragon Tears and Everblossom to Lord Satoru, so how? She sat up and could feel the weight of the Mortal Blade on her back.

Suddenly, an idea came to her as she gripped the odachi and slowly started drawing it out of its sheath. She could simply put an end to herself once more as she brought it towards herself... But then she stopped as another idea came to her. Ever since she was just a little girl, she had not known true freedom at all. All her life, she has spent it serving her lord. So... Was this fate's way of giving a second chance at life, but with freedom? Although, she wished for nothing more than to witness her lord's happiness, and the thought of never witnessing it saddened her. But... If this was truly fate, then she was not about to waste it away with a swift suicide. Wolf put the Mortal Blade back into its sheath and stood up. She had to lot to learn if this was what fate had truly decided.

She took this moment to take a look around at her surroundings. Wolf could certainly tell that this wasn't Ashina, or more likely that this wasn't Japan as she looked at the environment. Wolf then looked up to the sky to see then full moon shining down brightly along with countless stars. She had to admit that it was beautiful sight. It was like she was staring at a box full of jewelry. Wolf was then taken out of her thoughts as she heard rustling in the bushes as a wild wolf revealed itself to her, bearing its fangs.

Wolf: _'It appears that no matter where I am, there is always danger lurking...'_

Wolf put her hand on the hilt of Kusabimaru and gripped it tightly as she unsheathed it and got into a stance. The wild animal lunged at Wolf with its mouth open, sharp teeth revealing itself to her. She simply sliced it across its neck before it could even reach her. Blood sprayed from its wound as it dropped dead. Wolf flicked the blood off of Kusabimaru and looked ahead for any other threats that could possibly reveal itself to her...

Wolf: _'No rest for the wicked I suppose...'_

Katana gripped tightly in hand, Wolf traversed through the forest as she went on to find a way out...

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter everyone! This is a bit of a short chapter as I had to come up with a good enough start. Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**

**I hadn't mentioned this in my Before you read chapter but AU Albedo is placed here in the Great Forest of Tob at the time Ainz comepletely takes over and starts up the Sorcerer Kingdom!**

**So... Stay tuned!**

**Next Upcoming Chapter: Carne Village**


	3. Carne Village

**Chapter 2: Carne Village**

**You know I've decided to add another character that AU Albedo will recognize**

**Lupusregina: Divine Child of Rejuvination - Yeah surprising right? I added her because of the OVA where she was affected with the Total Maniac item that causes her to act very proper.**

**I also once thought of having Demiurge being that peddler guy once. You know that merchant you find on the Ashina Outskirts because I can see the resemblance by appearance. But I was like nah and decided to have him be Genichiro instead as I feel that it's much more fitting since Genichiro desires power apparently...**

**All that aside, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

As Wolf cut her way through the forest, she could see that she was nearing the exit as she saw an opening from the distance she was at. When she finally reached the exit to the forest, she immediately came across what looked like fortified entrance. Wolf started walking closer to it, then she heard a deep commanding voice...

?: Hold it right there!

Wolf froze and looked towards the source of the voice. She saw what looked like to be a little green man aiming a bow and arrow at her. She had never seen a being such as that before. It was so strange, but then again, the creatures back home were just as strange like the big chickens she came across at the Hirata Estate. Looking at the little green man now, Wolf could see that he was being cautious and figured out the situation she was in pretty quickly as she raised her hands above her head...

Little Green Man: Good. Now, do you have any business with Carne Village?

Business? Well... She apparently ended up in these lands without logical explanation. She didn't know what to do yet. She did need a place to stay though...

Wolf: I'm simply looking for shelter good sir.

Little Green Man: I don't know... How do I know that you're not some spy or something?

Wolf was confused by this. A spy? Whatever happened to make them so paranoid?

Wolf: Spy?

Little Green Man: Yeah a spy. This village was attacked years ago by some people who believed to be doing 'god's work'.

He says this while putting up air quotes.

Little Green Man: It was also attacked several months back by some noble. So we have reason to be cautious with newcomers. It's nothing personal ma'am.

Wolf took in all the information that was shared with her just now. That information just proved to her that were messed up people out there in this land...

Wolf: Well I assure you that I'm not one of them. I'm out here on my own.

She slowly pulled out a pouch of sen from her pockets...

Wolf: If my word alone isn't enough to prove that I'm innocent, then I'd be willing to pay for entry good sir.

The little green man studied Wolf for a minute as if to search for any malicious intent that lied within her... Then he lowered his bow and arrow...

Little Green Man: I guess you're not a spy after all. There's no need to pay for entry. The village doesn't work that way...

He then called to someone down below...

Little Green Man: Open the gate!

The entrance started opening until it revealed full view of the village, and two more little green men came out of the entrance and stood guard on both sides of it. Wolf put the pouch away into her pockets and started her walk towards the entrance. As she walked past the entrance one of the little green men said...

Little Green Man 2: Welcome to Carne Village.

Wolf replied with a nod and a faint smile...

Wolf: You have my thanks.

And continued her walk.

The little green man blushed and put a hand on the back of his head awkwardly...

Little Green Man 2: Oh! Uh... It was nothing...

Little Green Man 3: What? You already attached to her or something? We can't fully trust her yet.

Little Green Man 2: Right! Right! My bad...

Little Green Man 3: Geez... Do me a favor and keep it in your pants for once.

Little Green Man 2: Hey! Give me a break! I hadn't met a woman that attractive before...

Wolf tuned out the conversation she was hearing and continued her walk towards the village...

* * *

_At Carne Village..._

Wolf arrived at Carne Village. She was being escorted by another little green man, or Goblin as they called themselves. Wolf was wondering what they were and she had to ask. They were nice enough to explain their race to her. She took a look around as she walked through it. Some of the houses looked identical while some looked different. The village itself wasn't really exquisite, but it was nice enough. Everyone seemed to be asleep as there were no houses that had their lights on. Finally they both came across a barn. Wolf could see that it was dimly lit with a lantern. Her escort turned to her explained to her...

Goblin: This is where you'll sleeping. Sorry if there's no beds, but you can just use the hay as a makeshift bed. Can't be bothering anybody this late at night.

Wolf could understand that. She nodded to the Goblin in understanding. The Goblin was about to leave her alone when Wolf told him to wait as she had to ask him something. She had to ask him if there was any work to be done...

Goblin: Well, there is some work here to be done in the village tomorrow, but I'm sure someone like you could take on being an adventurer. They used to focus on jobs such as killing monsters, but now thanks to the Sorcerer King's ruling, they now have expedition jobs to be done. I was told you can register to be an adventurer at E-Rantel. It's just Southwest from the village.

Wolf seemed interested by this, though her interest was also piqued the moment the Goblin mentioned this 'Sorcerer King', but she decided to let it go for now...

Wolf: Is there anything else about this adventuring job you can tell me?

The Goblin shook his head...

Goblin: Nah, sorry. I only know about what the adventurers who passed by here told me.

Wolf: I see...

Wolf thanked him and he left, leaving her alone in the barn. Wolf laid down in the hay and thought about this adventuring job. It sounded like a good way to earn some coin, especially when that Goblin said it was fitting for someone like her, since she noticed him eyeing Kusabimaru. If he really thought that, then she had no reason for doubt. Then, Wolf's thoughts lingered on to Lord Satoru. She wondered how he was doing now without her. Wolf was confident that Lady Narberal would be able to defend him as she recalled her talks with her and mentioned that the master swordsman Takemikazuchi himself had trained her to use a blade, so there was nothing to worry about. Still, Wolf missed her master, and she was sure her master missed her as well. Wolf recalled more exchanges with people she held in high regard until she drifted off to sleep...

Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by certain redheaded cleric from afar as she slept...

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**

**Next Upcoming Chapter: Title has yet to be decided!**


	4. She is Lively

**Chapter 3: She is... Lively...**

**Daylight rolls around, and Wolf comes across a familiar face that she's certain she's seen before. Except now that face was all grown up...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Carne Village... Daytime..._

Daylight invaded the barn and into Wolf's eyes as it started waking her up. She sat up from the hay she laid on that night and wiped off the sleep in her eyes as her vision started to become clear...

Wolf: _'Hm?'_

Wolf could see a red blur right in her face. She wiped her eyes once more just to see what she was looking at more clearly...

Redheaded Woman: Hello!

Wolf jumped back a little in slight surprise as she was looking at redheaded woman with golden eyes who right up in her face. Then... Taking a closer look, Wolf thought she recognized this woman, but where? The woman was laughing at her, seemingly satisfied at the reaction she got out of her, which made Wolf frown with half lidded eyes. The redhead stopped laughing as she looked at Wolf with a smirk on her face. Wolf raised an eyebrow...

Redheaded Woman: I heard there was a newcomer in the village and I was so eager to meet you!

Wolf composed herself and stood up...

Wolf: I see.. And you are?

The redhead's eyes widened slightly to which Wolf noticed, before putting a hand on her chest and gave slight bow as she introduced herself...

Lupusregina: Lupusregina Beta. A pleasure to meet you!

Wolf: A pleasure to you as well Lady Beta.

Wolf gave a bow towards Lupusregina which sent her stuttering...

Lupusregina: O-Oh you don't need to-

She stopped herself as she remembered something...

Lupusregina: Uhh... I mean of course! Now how about you? Shouldn't you introduce yourself as well?

Wolf looked confused for a moment, making the maid sweat drop. Then she responded...

Wolf: Albedo.

Lupusregina held back the urge to laugh as she thought Wolf was joking. There was no way this fake was the Overseer. However, she started thinking otherwise as she looked at Wolf, who looked genuinely confused. Lupusregina started thinking of the possibility of Lord Tabula creating a being that no one in Nazarick had any knowledge of. Her thoughts were then interrupted when Wolf spoke up.

Wolf: Ah! You... remind me of someone I met.

Lupusregina panicked. Did this woman know who she works for? She had to-!

Wolf: She is a child that practices a religion. She looks so much like you.

Lupusregina stopped and froze to process what was said to her. She then internally sighed in relief...

Lupusregina: I-I see... What is she like?

Wolf thought about that for a moment. She recalled her talks with the Divine Child of Rejuvenation...

Wolf: Well after meeting her, she seems to be very prim and proper. I also find her to be a very honest child.

Lupusregina felt her pride build up, while not knowing that a certain group of maids was either laughing or giggling at her miles away. Wolf then looked up to the maid...

Wolf: If I didn't know any better, I would've mistaken you for her actually.

Luspusregina was curious about something, so she had to confirm something with Wolf.

Lupusregina: Well... Do you see her in me?

Wolf looked at her with a 'Ehhhhh?' face and said...

Wolf: I'm aware we haven't know each other for long yet but, I think I find you to be very... Active from the way you acted. Very far from proper I'd say.

Lupusregina felt as if a massive weight was placed on her back along with her pride shattering for some reason... Wolf gathered her things and left the maid to her thoughts, but not without saying farewell to her. The maid had a feeling that she was gonna come across a crowd laughing at her the moment she returns to Nazarick.

* * *

**Another short chapter for today, but I just wanted to write AU Albedo's first meeting with Lupusregina. Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 (REVISED): On her way to become an Adventurer Part 1**

**Some more dialogue stuff...**

**Little spoiler alert: the beginning of the chapter is rushed... **

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Wolf is walking around in Carne Village as she sees the villagers. From adults chatting to children playing around. Wolf then came across a mix of villagers and goblins having a big feast. When they noticed her, they offered her to come and eat with them. She tried to deny the offer, but her stomach growling prevented that, which resulted in the crowd laughing at her expense. A faint flush of embarrassment came over Wolf's face before she let out a sigh and humbly accepted the offer. Some time passed as they conversed and Wolf's hunger was satisfied for the time being. Wolf was then saying her goodbyes as she was about to depart for E-Rantel.

* * *

_Timeskip..._

Wolf was riding a carriage being driven by a boy she met named Nfirea Bareare to E-Rantel. The boy witnessed her prowess as a shinobi as they came across a few monsters while en route to their destination. He was confident that Wolf was gonna impact the world one day ever since he witnessed what she was capable of. Although, he was curious about her oirigins...

Nfirea: Umm...Albedo?

Wolf was deep in thought until Nfirea's voice brought her out of it...

Wolf: Yes?

Nfirea: How did you get so strong?

Nfirea remembers how a horde of wild monsters blocked their path, and how Wolf took them down so quickly without as much as breaking a sweat...

Nfirea: I've never seen anyone so fast as you.

Silence was all there was for a long moment, and Nfirea feared that he offended Wolf. Then, she finally answered...

Wolf: I had some firsthand experience before I met someone who then I called father. It was from that day that he trained me relentlessly and it helped hone my skills.

Nfirea: You met your father?

Wolf: Yes. During a war, he found me on the battlefield. I was only a little girl back then. It was before all that that I used to be alone, surviving and scavenging for food. Had he not found me, I may not be where I am today.

Nfirea felt sympathy for Wolf. He could never imagine having to go through all that.

Nfirea: I-I see... Where is your father now?

All went silent again as Nfirea started sweating bullets as he imagined the worst. Wolf then finally spoke...

Wolf: I'm afraid... He has passed...

Nfirea panicked as the worst came true...

Nfirea: O-Oh! Forgive me! I had no idea!

Wolf raised her hand up to stop him...

Wolf: I have long moved on from his passing. So there is no need to apologize.

Nfirea stopped as he let out a sigh of relief...

An awkward silence was all that followed until Nfirea finally noticed Wolf's prosthetic and remembered something.

Nfirea: Oh right! I almost forgot! If you don't mind me asking...

Wolf figured out what he was talking about immediately as she raised prosthetic arm...

Wolf: You mean this?

Nfirea: Umm... Yes. Everyone back at the village was wondering about your arm, but they were too afraid to ask so... They counted on me?

Wolf understood what he was saying, and realized why she got weird looks from the villagers back at Carne Village...

Wolf: Oh... Well as you can see, this prosthetic is not like many others. This first time this was made, it was a failed version. A friend of a friend went on to remake it countless times. It's called the Shinobi Prosthetic.

Nfirea: Shinobi Prosthetic? So that means you're a shinobi then?

Wolf: Yes. As for how I lost it... Well... At that time, I was under service of a young boy. I swore to protect him, and yet I failed to do so, and he was taken away from me.

Wolf had a pained look on her face...

Nfirea: Oh I-

Then Wolf's expression became relaxed...

Wolf: Then I've met people who aided me in my quest. There was a man called the Sculptor. Had he not saved me, I would've never have been able to reach my lord.

Nfirea: He gave you that arm?

Wolf: He lost his arm just as I have, but he no longer had any use for the prosthetic. So he gave it to me. It was no mere replacement for my left arm however...

Nfirea was confused until Wolf switched between the **[Loaded Axe], [Loaded Spear], [Loaded Umbrella], **and many other tools. He was then beyond amazed...

Nfirea: Woah! How did he fit all of that into your arm?

Wolf: As I said, this arm was remade countless times.

Nfirea: He sounds amazing.

Wolf: Yes, but is another that has aided me. One such individual that I greatly respect. He's considered a Master Swordsman back in my country.

Nfirea: What's his name?

Wolf: He goes by the name of Warrior Takemikazuchi.

The name alone spoke of power to Nfirea...

Nfirea: A Master Swordsman... He must be really strong.

Wolf: Indeed. As I was before I stood no chance against the one who kidnapped my lord. It was thanks to his grandfather that I was able to hone my swordsmanship.

Wolf looked at Nfirea...

Wolf: Of course there were others who have aided me as well, but that's a story for another time.

Nfirea: I look forward to hearing you tell it someday, along with those back at the village.

Wolf gave a faint smile...

Wolf: Of course, when I have the spare time, I'll reutrn.

The carriage then came to a stop. Wolf said her goodbyes to Nfirea as she walked towards the entrance of E-Rantel.

* * *

_E-Rantel..._

As Wolf went through the entrance, she was met with an unexpecting sight. She saw all sorts of beings that she doesn't know of walking around the city, but she didn't let that bother her as she started looking for the nearest inn. As she was searching, she was approached my several men who wanted to... _get__ to know her... _Which ended with Wolf breaking their balls with either a punch or kick to their manhood. She was visibly annoyed to no end as men who caught sight of her wouldn't get the message to leave her alone.

Drunk Guy: Hey there beautiful! How about we- AAAGGH!

Yep. He won't be having children anytime soon...

Wolf finally found an inn and rushed in. It looked more like a bar. She went up to the counter to where a man was...

Wolf: I'd like a place to stay...

Bartender: This ain't no place for someone like you.

Wolf didn't budge and insisted on requesting a room, which irritated the bartender a bit.

Bartender: Gotta give me 7 copper if you want a place to stay!

Wolf pulled out a few sen coins from her pouch and put them on the counter. To her she pulled out 7 coins as instructed, but to the Bartender, he thought she was being too generous as he was looking at gold coins...

Bartender: You're seriously going to give me that much?

Wolf: It's my country's currency. They're worth a single value.

Bartender: Yeah well your whole country must be cheapskates because these gold coins are worth more than what I'm costing you!

Wolf then put back 6 sen into her pouch...

Wolf: Then will a single coin do?

Bartender took the coin and looked at it. It was genuine from the looks of it

Bartender: _'Wish she could've given me more of those coins...' _Your room is upstairs. End of the hall to the right.

Wolf: Thank you.

Bartender: Don't mention it. _'You just made my night anyway...'_

Wolf was about to go upstairs when she was stopped by a pair of men...

Armored Man: Hey! I was wondering where you got that much money. Maybe if you give me some, I'll give you something nice to remember...

He wriggled his eyebrows at Wolf, which made her scowl in disgust at what he was implying...

Man in Leather Armor: Yeah... It'll be something you won't forget anytime soon.

Wolf got pissed. She was not some slut. She punched the man on the right straight in the face, knocking him out cold with some of his teeth knocked out.

Armored Man: You bitch! That was my friend!

He threw a punch towards Wolf...

Wolf: _'Hmph... Sloppy...'_

She grabbed the man's arm in a vice-like grip and delivered a **[Praying Strike] **to his stomach, which made him cry out in pain. Then Wolf hurled him into the shelves bottles right beside where the Bartender was, shattering most of the bottles. The guy was out cold. Wolf realized what she did and proceeded to pay for the damages by pulling out a couple more sen coins from her pouch and giving it to the Bartender, who stood there looking shocked. The crowed looked just as shocked as they made a mental note to never mess with that woman the next time they crossed paths with her.

Wolf: Forgive me. I couldn't afford to let these men bother me.

She bowed in apology...

The Bartender the came out of his shock as he responded...

Bartender: N-No it's all fine. You can be on your way ma'am. _'There is a god!'_

While the Bartender praised his luck mentally, Wolf went upstairs to her room, entered, locked the door, and then laid on her bed. Wolf hoped tomorrow that no similar incidents such as the one that occurred recently would happen to her anytime soon. She really hoped that display of strength would get other men to leave her alone.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A black knight and a young woman wearing a brown cloak was in the crowd sitting at a table, thinking about the events that had transpired just moments ago...

Momon: Nabe, what do you think?

Nabe: That woman is dangerous...

Momon: Maybe... But we don't fully know for sure. We can find out more about her tomorrow. She'll be registering as an adventurer when the sun comes up. Come.

Nabe: Yes, Lor- um Mr. Momon.

Momon mentally sighed in exasperation as the two walked out of the bar.

Momon: _'Two of them. How are there two of them!? Don't tell me Tabula made a long lost twin sister or something!'_

Momon- no. Ainz remembered the report he had gotten yesterday from Lupusregina. He had ordered her to find any information about the woman since being notified of her. And as it turns out, her name was the same as the original Albedo. Speaking of the original, the _original _Albedo wasn't aware of this yet as Ainz had ordered everyone to keep this a secret. He just didn't want her to find out about it for some reason, and so chose to keep her in the dark.

Momon: '_I hope she isn't as lovestruck as she is. It'd be twice the disaster!'_

A green glow embraced Momon's figure for a moment before disappearing...

Momon: _'Well I better prepare myself for tomorrow...'_

Ainz the remembered the prosthetic from Wolf's left arm...

Momon: _'Hmm... That prosthetic... Does that mean she lost her arm? I wonder what happened...'_

Ainz would plan to ask about it when he meets with Wolf, but he figured he needed to know her better. From the way she behaved, he didn't seem to similarities between the shinobi and the succubus, save for the appearances. Ainz felt as if Wolf's prosthetic was a touchy subject and thus had no idea how to approach it without possibly offending her. So maybe, when he and Wolf have known each other long enough, he could probably ask about her arm...

* * *

_With Wolf..._

The shinobi thought she was coming down with a cold as she had been sneezing constantly for some time. She was thankful that the sneezing had long stopped...

Wolf: _'Perhaps I should purchase some medicine just in case...'_

Wolf wiped off the snot from her face and went to get some rest.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**

**Don't worry! I'll be making the next chapter soon as I can! Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: On her way to become an adventurer Part 2**

**Wolf Albedo arrives at the Adventurer's Guild!**

**Oh yeah I just realized if there are some who are wondering why no one noticed the prosthetic from last chapter, let's just say the men were too mesmerized by Wolf's beauty to even notice as a matter of fact. As for chapters in Carne Village, I may revise them as well...**

**More dialogue stuff...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_E-Rantel... Daytime..._

The next day came as the sun rose. Wolf was getting herself ready for the next day as she prioritized herself on hygiene. After that, she gathered her things and exited the inn. She walked her way towards the guild while watching out for any men who want to get down and dirty with her. She cloaked herself using **[Gachiin's Spiritfall] **just to be safe. When she made her way to the Adventurer's Guild, she entered the building...

* * *

_The Adventurer's Guild..._

Wolf saw many people inside the guild who were either taking or searching for jobs. It was crowded from the looks of it. Wolf then saw the receptionist's counter and made her way to it, but once again, she was stopped by a man...

Some Guy: Hey... You look new. How about I walk you through about what it's like being an adventurer?

He gave Wolf a perverse smile as he said this. True, Wolf did need guidance on how the job works, but she was definitely not getting guidance from this guy. A vein popped up on Wolf's face. She grabbed the guy by his face and threw him out a window, making him crash into a bunch of boxes. Wolf hummed in satisfaction as she continued her way to the registration counter. She certainly got everyone's attention the moment she threw that loser out the window, especially a group of blondes that was standing at the board. Wolf could hear whispers as she made her way to the counter...

Warrior: Who is she?

Thief: I don't know but damn, she looking good...

Warrior: (Snorts) You better hope she didn't hear you say that. You saw how she threw that guy out the window right?

Thief: I know, I know. But maybe she-

Warrior: Maybe she would shut down whatever plan you got cooking up and beat the ever living shit out of you? Come on man, you got no chance.

Thief: Just like how you had no chance with that Lakyus girl from Blue Rose?

Warrior: Sh-Shut up!

Female Mage: She looks sort of familiar...

Warrior: Oh really? Where?

Female Mage: Hmm... Can't really put my finger on it.

The Thief notices something...

Thief: Wait. Do you see her arm?

Warrior: What are you-? Oh. I see what you're talking about

Female Mage: She must've lost it at some point.

Thief: I know that, but look at it. Don't you see how it looks? It looks much more advanced compared to the prosthetics we saw from time to time.

Female Mage: It looks more... Deadly?

Thief: Yeah that's the word.

The whispers that Wolf hears lingers on to the topic of her prosthetic. So she tuned out the conversation as she reached the registration counter.

Receptionist: Hello! Are you looking to register?

Wolf: Yes. I am.

The lady then pulled out a paper from a pile right beside her and held it out to Wolf. The paper contained text that she couldn't understand at all. The Receptionist noticed this and said to her...

Receptionist: If you're unable to read or write, I can fill out the form for you.

Wolf: Well I can read and write, but I'm certainly not able to read this.

Receptionist: That's all right. If that's the case, I can fill it out for you.

Wolf: Thank you...

* * *

_Later..._

The Receptionist filled out all the blanks on the form and she took a look at it.

**_Name: _Albedo**

**_Age: _28**

_**Place of Birth:**_ **Somewhere in the East**

_**Background: **_**Used to be an orphan until she was found by her foster father who she calls Ash. Has a prosthetic due to losing her left arm in battle.**

_**Class:**_ **Shinobi**

The Receptionist then put away the filled out form into a cabinet, and pulled out a medal for Wolf and handed it to her. She accepted and put it around her neck. The Receptionist explained the basics of how being an Adventurer works, such as ranking all the way from Copper to Adamantite. She also explained the various types of quests, along with mentioning that there now exists a new type of quest which requires exploration. The Receptionist recommended to Wolf about joining a group on their quest if she wanted to make things easier on herself.

Receptionist: Before you go, are you sure that your name is Albedo?

Wolf raised an eyebrow...

Wolf: Yes? Is that an issue?

Receptionist: No... It's just that the active Prime Minister in the kingdom has the same name as you do.

Wolf was confused...

Wolf: I... Beg your pardon?

Receptionist: Her name is exactly the same as yours.

Wolf: Perhaps my name is common around these parts?

Receptionist: Oh no. You and her are the only people with that name. Also, looking at you, you look quite a lot like her as well.

Wolf didn't know what to say about that. She decided that she was gonna worry about this at a later time and take on a quest...

Wolf: Then how about you refer to me as Wolf?

Receptionist: Wolf?

Wolf: It's a nickname I go by sometimes. People know me better that way.

Receptionist: I see. I shall add that to your form.

Wolf thanked her then walked away as she went to look at the quest board. She still couldn't read what the board says, but fortunately for her the posts on the board seemed to have sketches on it, depicting what the objective is. She had her sights set on a quest with a sketch depicting a sword that was lodged into what looked giant spider. She took the paper off the board and returned to the Receptionist to show her the quest...

Wolf: I request permission for this quest.

The Receptionist took a look at it for a moment, then she looked at Wolf...

Receptionist: This quest aligns with your rank, but I recommend that you go in a team.

Wolf frowned. She's faced off worst.

Receptionist: I know how you feel but personally, I'd rather not send an adventurer alone to their death.

Wolf: I appreciate your concern, but I assure you that I can handle myself.

The Receptionist wanted to insist that Wolf go on the quest with a team, but then she started to believe her as she somehow saw a fire in Wolf's eyes. She was little reluctant however...

Receptionist: I suppose.. If you're sure.

?: Wait.

Wolf heard a voice behind her and turned around to see a black knight with a young woman at his side. Wolf's eyes widened slightly as she recognized the woman to be Lady Narberal.

Wolf: _'Lady Narberal? How?'_

Before Wolf could speak, the Receptionist spoke up...

Receptionist: Ah! Lord Momon!

Wolf's attention was then directed to the black knight.

Momon: It'd be more wise if you didn't take this on alone. If you'd be so kind to let me and my companion tag along with you. _'So I can get to know more about you... Wait. GAHHH! That sounded so creepy!'_

Wolf just gave a blank stare at the knight. She was getting tired of all this crap. Wolf didn't say anything. She just shook her head.

Everyone in the building gasped at Wolf as if she just ate her whole hand. Momon looked taken aback, while the young woman at her side look like she had anger building up inside...

Receptionist: Ms. Albedo! This is Momon we're talking about here! He's an Adamantite rank!

Wolf didn't budge. She still refused.

Momon: Think about this. You're new around these parts are you not? Would it not be better for someone who know these lands guide you?

Wolf scowled. She couldn't argue with his logic. She sighed in exasperation and calmed herself...

Wolf: I supposee you're right. I'm not very familiar with the land.

Momon was about to say something, but Wolf said to him...

Wolf: However, if I find that this is your way of _luring _me over to your side...

She puts her hand on Kusabimaru...

Wolf: I will see to it that you won't be having any children.

Wolf could faintly hear a little girl yelling as she said this, defending Momon.

Wolf's eyes glowed dangerously as he looked Momon in the eyes. Outside, Momon looked unfazed, but on the inside...

Momon: _'Where did that come from!? I'm not that kind of person!'_

Nabe: _'She dare threaten Mr. Momon? I will-!'_

Momon notices Nabe unsheathing her sword and motions for her to stop.

Momon: Why would you ever think that?

Wolf: I crossed paths with several other men who tried to do so, and you can very well imagine how that ended...

Momon winced internally as he felt bad for those guys. Thank god he didn't have _that _anymore. Some people in the crowd gave others accusing looks.

Momon: Well I assure you that I'm not like that. I'm simply trying to save you from throwing yourself into death.

Wolf: I can handle myself, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to aid me in my quest.

Momon: Then it's settled. We can discuss the quest on our way there...

Wolf: Very well.

Wolf, along with Momon and his companion set out on the quest.

* * *

_Timeskip..._

The three adventurers were being escorted to their destination by carriage. The black knight introduced himself once again as Momon, and he introduced his companion who was named Nabe...

Wolf: _'Nabe? So it's not her after all. She looks like her, but her name is different.'_

Wolf: Well I suppose I should apologize for my earlier behavior. I was simply looking out for myself.

Momon: It's nothing. Besides, Nabe here faces similar problems like you.

Wolf understand that as her eyes locked on to Nabe. She nodded to Wolf as a sign of confirmation, and she nodded back.

Wolf: Well then I hope for you to take care of me Lord Momon.

Wolf bows in respect, surprising both Momon and Nabe.

Momon: Lord Momon? Already hold me in high regard? _'Oh please don't tell me she's-!'_

Wolf: Is it strange to show respect to your superiors? You do outrank me after all.

Momon: _'Ah. Never mind.' _No it's not. Just surprised that you show respect for me this early after the way acted.

Nabe smiles in satisfaction in reaction to the respect that was displayed for her lord. Momon then coughs into his hand...

Momon: But enough of that. If I recall correctly, your name is Albedo?

Wolf: Yes.

Momon: I see. It's just that I met a woman with the same name.

Wolf: So I heard.

Momon: And you're not bothered by that?

Wolf: Not at all. I'm just curious to what she's like.

Momon: Oh. _'Well bascially she's your opposite.'_

Ainz compared this Albedo to his. The Albedo he was looking at was more calm and collected compared to the original. She only seemed to get angry when anyone tries to get in her way. Other than that, she wasn't really bothered by anything. When Ainz casted **[Appraisal] **on her, he found that her race was half human, and half demon, though her levels read as unknown, which worried Ainz as he wasn't able to tell how much of a threat she was, should she happen to be one.

The carriage stopped as the adventurers escort arrived at their destination.

Coachman: Here we are! I wish you luck on your quest young lady! Well I suppose you don't need it since you have team Darkness at your side.

Wolf got out from the carriage along with Momon and Nabe. They were in a forest as they arrived, Wolf could see the cave that the monsters she was required to kill inhabited.

Wolf walked towards the cave...

Momon: _'I'm glad I chose this chance to see how strong she is.'_

Ainz wanted to observe Wolf's strength. This was his plan...

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if this chapter was boring, but we'll be seeing Wolf Albedo in action in due time! Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**

**Next Upcoming Chapter: Wolf's Strength**

**EDIT: I have revised the last chapter along with this one. I hope this fixes any problems that have risen...**


	7. Wolf's Strength

**Chapter 6 (REVISED): Wolf's Strength**

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Wolf along with the Darkness duo entered the cave as they were walking through it, keeping watch for the monsters they were required to kill. Eventually as they traversed further into the cave, more spider webs became more apparent as they were seen all over the walls, along with holes large enough for monsters to crawl out of it. Momon was impressed that Wolf could see in the dark. When he asked her if she was gonna light a torch, she simply stated that she didn't need one and explained that she had some training that somehow allowed her to have night vision along with enhanced hearing. So far she has yet to see any movement in the dark or hear even the slightest sound, that was until they reached a point in the cave where there was a big area with some light pouring in from the ceiling of the cave.

Wolf held out her arm in front of Momon and Nabe to stop them from advancing...

Wolf: Movement...

Even without the light, Wolf could see clear as day, that there was a bunch of giant spiders huddled around each other. When the spiders noticed the adventurers, they immediately became aggressive towards them and proceeded to go after them to attack.

The first spider closed in on Wolf instantly with terrifying speed and was about to swallow her whole. Momon was about to intervene, but he saw as a barrel popped out from under the wrist of the shinobi's prosthetic arm and start spewing out flames right into the eyes of the spider, making it scream in agony as it was now blinded. Wolf took that opportunity to deliver it a swift death, slicing its face in half as blood started spraying out of it before dying. More spiders saw its kin die and went to attempt to avenge its kin, but were met with a swift death from Wolf as she cut them down one by one.

Momon: _'So fast...'_

Momon had his attention on the spiders as he whacked them from left and right with his greatswords, but he mostly had his attention on Wolf as he saw how she engaged those spiders. From jumping over them and throwing shurikens, to lodging an axe into them, Momon was impressed at the way she fought. His attention was then directed somewhere else when a spider that was a bigger size than any of the other spiders that attacked them made itself known as it dropped in from above. Much to his surprise, rather than showing any signs of fear towards the giant monster like any normal person, Wolf just blankly stared as she got into a stance as she sheated her sword. Then... The unthinkable happened...

**[One Mind]**

In a blink of an eye, all of the spiders legs were severed before it could even react, and Wolf appeared to be on the other side of the spider with Kusabimaru out of its sheath. The spider screeched like a banshee as it was now nothing more than a giant piece of meat on the ground. Wolf then turned to Momon with an expectant look on her face, as if she was waiting for him to finish it. He got the message as he leaped and descended to deliver an overhead strike to its head, making it let out a death scream before it stopped moving. Momon dislodged it from his head as Wolf regroup with him along with Nabe, who long done dealing with the spiders who were nothing more than ashes. Wolf didn't show it, but she grew uncomfortable under the long stare Momon was giving her as if he was trying to figure her out...

Wolf: Is there something on my face?

Momon looked as if he snapped back into reality...

Momon: O-Oh! Uh! You seem to have some blood on you. Here allow me.

Wolf struggled to get the cloth out of her face that was in Momon's hand. She was getting annoyed...

Wolf: Uggghhh... I'm not some child.

Momon didn't take no for an answer and continued wiping her face, annoying the shinobi even further...

**CLANG!**

* * *

_Later..._

On their way back to the carriage, Momon had to restrain Nabe the whole way as there was a noticeable dent on his helmet. He didn't expect Wolf to hit him that hard...

_Flashback Start..._

Momon continuously wiped Wolf's face as she was getting more irritated. Then she finally had enough...

Wolf: I SAID STOP IT!

Wolf threw a fist towards the knight's head, sending him crashing into a wall. Momon saw Nabe ready to lash out at Wolf and got up to restrain her...

_Flashback End..._

He honestly didn't expect the shinobi to hit him this hard. Momon tried apologizing to Wolf, but thanks to that incident, she refused to even talk to him as she looked to have a _'beyond pissed'_ look on her face as her eyes looked cold. She didn't look to be embarrassed whatsoever. Nabe had finally calmed down, but was giving Wolf a death stare. She didn't care. When they got back to the Coachman, he noticed the major damage done...

Coachman: Hey you're back-! Oh gods! What happened to you three?

Momon looked back to Wolf only to see her giving him a threatening look, her eyes glowing menacingly at him. Truth be told, He was a bit afraid of what she could do to him, considering that he had a taste of her strength firsthand...

Momon: I-It's best if you don't know. Well... All you need to know is that we had a very stressful battle.

Coachman: I understand! Those monsters must've been tough huh?

Momon: Yes. They were indeed.

As the adventuring party got on the carriage, the Coachman let out a "yah!" as the horses were en route back to E-Rantel.

* * *

_Timeskip..._

As they were riding back to E-Rantel, Momon and Nabe were having a telepathic conversation via **[****Message].**

Momon: _'Nabe, as I already said many times, I will not allow it.'_

Nabe: _'But Mr. Momon! This insect dared to strike you in the face! We should make her pay for her actions!'_

Momon: _'Yes, but that was my fault. I was being forward with her and for that, I suffered the consequences. I see no reason to punish her.'_

Nabe still wanted to argue, but she finally let it go for now and disconnected the **[Message] **link between the two.

Momon: _'Geez that acually hurt! But I guess I actually know how strong she is now. Sort of anyway... But this isn't over yet. I have to see more of what she's capable of, without making her mad of course.'_

Momon could see that Wolf finally calmed down has he saw her looking at him, although there was a hint of annoyance in her eyes. She let out a sigh...

Wolf: I'm sorry for hitting you, but seriously I can take care of myself.

Momon shifted nervously...

Momon: No the fault lies with me. I didn't respond to your wishes and I definitely paid for that.

Wolf snorted and gave him a smirk...

Wolf: Then be careful next time so I don't punch you into a wall.

Momon: Uhh yes... I shall take care not to anger you next time.

Momon was relieved that Wolf forgave him as the atmosphere became less tense, but now it became more awkward as silence followed right after. Momon then remembered her prosthetic.

Momon: Ah! That's right! I've been wondering about your prosthetic. It's unlike any other that I've seen before. If you don't mind me asking that is...

Wolf stared at the two of them in silence. They didn't do anything that would make her deem them untrustworthy, so she nodded at them.

Wolf: Of course.

Wolf then went on to share her story to Momon and Nabe about her prosthetic, about what she told Nfirea...

* * *

_E-Rantel... Dusk..._

Wolf turned in parts of the spider to the counter as she was rewarded the amount of money as the quest stated...

Momon: I trust you know how this works now.

Wolf: Yes. You have my thanks Lord Momon.

Wolf gave a bow in respect.

Momon: It was nothing, I simply noticed you without proper guidance, so I volunteered to fulfill that role in hopes that you can learn how the job works.

Wolf: I believed it helped me plenty. I thank you again.

Wolf said her goodbyes to team Darkness and went on her way, leaving them alone to their thoughts.

Momon: Nabe. Your thoughts?

Nabe: From what she told us, this Sculptor that she described by appearance, it sounded like she was describing Lord Sebas.

She was right. When Wolf told her tale of the Sculptor, from explaining what he did for her and what he looked like, the description of the Sculptor's appearance was identical to Sebas'.

Nabe: Did Lord Sebas betray us?

Momon thought about that. No, that wasn't possible as Wolf described to him that the Sculptor had one arm. Besides, Sebas already proved his loyalty, so it was impossible.

Momon: No. He's already passed a test of loyalty, so it's impossible for him to do so. The knowledge we currently possess will suffice for now. Let us return to Nazarick.

Nabe: As you wish.

Both stopped at a dead end scarce of any people, and teleported back to Nazarick.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Wolf was on her way back to the inn... When she saw someone familiar...

Wolf: S-Sculptor?

Sculptor?: Hm?

He turned around to face her, and his eyes widened slightly.

Sculptor?: L-Lady Albedo? What brings you here?

Wolf didn't register what he said as she was shocked to find the sculptor standing here all fine and well...

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Hoped you like this chapter! Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**

**Next Upcoming Chapter: An Unexpected Meeting**

**EDIT: Revised this chapter because I just didn't think it'd make sense for Tsuare to be at his side the first time during Sebas' date with her. So I'm making a changes here because I'm like screw it.**


End file.
